Karma
by GCGirl4Life
Summary: Sometimes, life's a bitch. I learned that the hard way. I'm Bella Swan, and this is my story. ALL HUMAN. REPOSTED, REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes life's a bitch. I learned that the hard way. I'm Bella Swan, and this is my story.

It all started on the night before my wedding. My fiancé, Edward Cullen, was going out tonight for his bachelor party, with his brother, Emmett, and his best friend, Jasper Whitlock. I'd already had my bachelorette party with his twin sister, Alice, and Emmett's wife, Rosalie, earlier in the week. Edward and I had been dating since our junior year of high school, when I'd literally fallen head over heels over him in the lunch room, and he saved me from falling on my face. He proposed to me at Emmett and Rosalie's wedding last summer. Rosalie was getting ready to throw the bouquet, when she turned around and walked over to me, placing it in my hands. I wasn't sure what was going on, but when she took my shoulders and turned me around, showing Edward on one knee behind me, I gasped, dropping the bouquet. I, of course, said yes, and all seemed perfect.

"The guys and I are just going to the eighteen and up club downtown," Edward told me over the phone. I was in my room at my father's house, working on my computer, finishing up a paper for school before we left on our honeymoon the day after the wedding.

"Well, that should be fun," I said, distracted. I was balancing the phone on my shoulder, while typing up a sentence. "Don't get too drunk," I teased.

"I won't, Bella," he chuckled. "I love you. See you tomorrow?"

"I love you too, Edward. I'll be the one in the white dress."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said softly. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and put my phone down on the desk, finishing up the last few parts of my paper. By the time it was done, it was a quarter to eleven. I saved it and emailed it to my professor, then logged onto Facebook.

The first thing that popped up in my News Feed was a tagged photo: Jacob Black was tagged in Paul Lahote's photo. I looked at the photo, and my eyes zeroed in on my best friend, Jacob Black. He was half grinning, beer in hand, surrounded by his friends from the reservation, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, and his sister Rachel, who was dating Paul. Apparently they were celebrating Paul's birthday. I smiled fondly at the picture, and touched the part of the screen where Jacob's face was delicately. I missed him a lot. Ever since I started dating Edward, things had been tense between me and him, which was weird, considering we'd known each other since we were in diapers. And then, when I told him I was marrying Edward, he'd stopped speaking to me all together.

I snapped out of my flash back when my phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID, and felt my eyebrows jump into my hairline: _Jacob Black._ Why was he calling me?

 _One of his friends probably drunk dialing me_ I thought as I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, it's me, Jake," I heard his voice and felt my heart jump into my throat. One thing I'd always remembered about Jacob was that I thought he was beautiful, from his looks down to his deep, husky voice. I had started liking him when I got my license, and we spent a lot more time together. But then, when Edward asked me out, he kinda disappeared from my mind. I was infatuated with the doctor's son, with his bronzey colored hair, green eyes, and tall stature. But, I digress.

"Hi, Jacob," I said, surprised it was him in fact. "Um, what's up?"

"Do you think I could come over? Like just for a little bit? I need to talk to you," he said quickly.

"Jake, if you're going to try to convince me to not marry Edward…" I started.

"No, it's not like that," he promised. "Please, Bells?" Wow, he pulled out the old nickname. This must be important.

"Alright. Charlie's working the night shift tonight anyway," I said.

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up, and looked down at the laptop, back at the picture where Jake was standing, grinning at the camera. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and quickly shook my head, closing the laptop.

 _You're being silly, Bella,_ I told myself as I closed my laptop and tidied up my desk. _You're marrying Edward tomorrow. You shouldn't be this excited to see an old crush._ I changed into my pjs, a cotton tank top and shorts, and padded downstairs. I was just getting a glass of water from the kitchen when there was a knock on the door.

I answered, and there was Jacob. Over six feet of russet skin, dark brown eyes, and that smile that made me weak at the knees…

 _Snap out of it, Bella!_ I scolded myself. I shook my head and opened the door wider.

"Hey, Jake," I smiled. "Come on in."

"Thanks," he said, grinning softly. He stepped inside, wiping his boots on the mat, and I shut the door behind him. He followed me into the kitchen, where he sat down at the table.

"Would you like a drink?" I offered.

"Water would be good," he replied. I nodded and filled a glass from the sink, before placing it in front of him. He nodded his thanks and took a small sip.

"So, what's so important that you called me out of nowhere and had to come straight over?" I asked teasingly, sitting down across from him.

"Well," he started slowly. "I don't want to beat around the bush, so I'm just gonna cut to the chase," he said. I nodded, and he took a deep breath. "Edward is cheating on you." I blinked, but then I laughed.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"I get it Bella," he said, shaking his head and looking down at the floor. "I know you wouldn't believe me unless I had proof."

"Well, if you don't…"

"I do, though." I blinked again, surprised that he did. As I sat there, he pulled out his phone, clicking a few things before placing the phone on the table, sliding it across. I picked it up and gasped.

On the screen was a picture of Edward and Jessica Stanley, intertwined on the dance floor rather provocatively, lips locked.

"How did you..? What did you…? I mean…" I stuttered. Jacob took back the phone, sighing.

"As I was going back to my friends, explaining why I had to leave, the bartender overheard me. He said they come there a lot. He said when Jessica's drunk, she tells him all about their 'escapades.'" He made air quotes with his fingers. "He said he had no idea Edward was in a relationship with someone else, much less engaged. He said Edward and Jessica have been coming there since Edward's twenty-first birthday, but that Jessica said they've been together since they were eighteen."

"You mean," I said slowly, gripping my water glass. "That he's been cheating on me for _four_ years?"

"It would seem so," Jacob said softly. I stood up, walking towards the sink. "Bella, I'm…" But he didn't get to finish, as I turned around, screaming, and threw my water glass at the wall. Luckily, he ducked, and it shattered. I collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

"Bella!" he cried, running over to me and crouching down onto the floor with me, holding me close. I sobbed into his shirt, clinging to his shoulders.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-stupid," I cried.

"No you're not, Bells," he said softly, rubbing my back.

"He's been cheating on me for four years, Jake!" I cried, pulling back and looking up at him, tears streaming down my face. "How did I not know?!"

"He's just really good at being an asshole," Jake chuckled lightly. I smiled and wiped my eyes.

"Well, I'm definitely calling off the wedding," I croaked, standing up slowly. Jake nodded, pulling me up with him by the hand. He held my hand and ran his thumb across the knuckles. "Can I see your phone?" I asked.

"Sure." He took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. I texted the picture of Edward and Jessica to myself, then once I received it, went on Facebook and posted it with a caption.

"What did you do?" Jake grinned, laughing to himself as he took his phone back.

"Go on Facebook," I told him, smirking as I went to clean up the shattered glass.

"'I'm glad I always have friends looking out for me. I had a dear friend come over tonight, showing me this picture of Edward at his bachelor party. In case you're blind or the picture isn't loading, he's dancing like a stripper and kissing a girl from our high school, who, according to the bartender, he's been cheating on me with since they were eighteen. The bartender also said that when this girl is really drunk, she tells him all about the sex she and Edward have. So, when Edward wakes up from his drunken haze, I want him to see that THE WEDDING IS OFF! I'm taking your ring to a pawn shop tomorrow morning, I'm calling all the vendors ASAP and cancelling their services, explaining what happened, and I'm returning my dress. I can't believe you would throw our relationship away like this. I hope you and Jessica are happy. Never contact me again, and that goes for your family too.'" He looked up at me, laughing. "Damn Bells, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Never piss me off, Jake," I said, sweeping up the glass.

"Duly noted," he laughed, saluting me. "Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?"

"That would be great," I nodded. "Actually," I started, suddenly nervous. "Would you mind staying the night? I kinda don't wanna be alone right now, and I know Charlie won't care."

"Of course, Bella," he said, coming over and hugging me, kissing the top of my head. I felt a spark radiate from my head down to my toes, but kept the glee inside as he pulled back and smiled at me. As I threw the glass away, we decided to watch a movie in the living room. I pulled out the bed in the couch, grabbed a few extra blanket and pillows, and set them up while Jacob picked a movie from the selection by the DVD player. We ended up watching _Happy Gilmore_ , which I was grateful for, because I needed a good laugh. We must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I heard the front door unlocking, and the TV had been turned off.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"In here, Dad," I yawned, sitting up and stretching. I then realized Jake's arm was around my waist as it dropped, and he stirred with a start. "Charlie's here," I whispered. He nodded sleepily, slowly sitting up.

"Hey Charlie," he waved as my dad appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"Oh, hey, Jake," Charlie said, sounding surprised. "I should've known that was your car outside."

"Yeah, I came over to see Bella," Jake replied.

"I saw your Facebook post," Charlie said, directing his attention at me. "I'm guessing Jake was that friend you mentioned?" I nodded, and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know you loved him a lot. But if it makes you feel any better, I never really liked him," he laughed. Jake and I laughed too.

"Don't worry, I don't like him anymore either," I laughed.

"So, what were you all doing? Watching a movie?"

"Yeah, we pulled out the bed so we'd both fit on the couch," I explained. "We must've fallen asleep."

"No problem," Charlie said, holding up a hand. "I'm gonna head up to bed. Jake, did you let Billy know you were staying the night?"

"Yeah, I texted him during the movie," Jake said, nodding.

"Alright, well you guys have fun with your movies," he yawned. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Charlie," we said in unison. As he went up the stairs, I turned to Jake, smiling.

"Well, that went well," I stated. Jake nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, I think he likes me way better than Dick-ward," he laughed. I laughed too, pushing him lightly.

"You wanna watch another movie?" I asked. He nodded, and I got up to pick one. I chose _Talladega Nights,_ and handed the case to Jake. "Here, will you set it up? I'm gonna go grab you some sweatpants to sleep in."

"I'm fine, Bells," he protested, but I shook my head.

"You can't be comfy sleeping in jeans," I told him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, go get them." I scurried up the stairs and grabbed a pair of pants out of my dresser that were Charlie's old sweatpants from the Police Academy. As I came back down the stairs, I saw Jake sitting on the bed, shirtless.

"When did you take your shirt off?" I laughed.

"While you were upstairs," he chuckled. I handed him the sweatpants, and he went to take off his belts.

"Jake!" I squealed, covering my eyes and turning around.

"What?" he laughed.

"Don't strip in front of me," I said.

"It's only my boxers," I could hear the smile in his voice. "You've seen me in them before." Yeah, that was when I was with Edward and would come over to your house in the morning for our beach trips. I didn't care then. But now that I'm single, and you're single, well….

"Just change, Jake," I said quietly, feeling the blush creep up my neck. I heard him shuffling, and when the bed creaked, I turned around and peeked. Thankfully, he was in the sweatpants, laying down.

"Come on, Bells," he said, patting the spot next to him. "I don't bite…much." He winked at me, and I felt the blush come back full force. He laughed and shook his head. "I'm kidding, just come sit down." I nodded and slipped under the covers, and his arm went around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. He picked up the remote and pressed 'play,' and soon, we were cuddling and watching the movie. Soon enough, I drifted into a comfortable sleep, dreaming of Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, that move night cuddle session turned into much, much more.

Edward had come by the next day, pissed as hell, but Jake stood by me the whole time, in case I needed him, while I screamed at Edward and told him off. He told me "You'll never find anyone like me ever again!" and I smirked and replied "That's the point," before slamming the door in his face. Jacob gave me a big hug immediately after, and we began hanging out practically every day after that. One night, after a few weeks, and _many_ dodged looks, touches, and questions, we were leaving the movies, and…

" _That was such a good movie," I said, walking out the door of the theatre as Jake held it open for me. And then I stopped in my tracks. "Oh no!" I cried._

" _What?" Jake asked, trailing behind me, and that's when he saw the pouring rain. Our car was in the parking lot across the street._

" _We're gonna get soaked," I whined. Jake laughed and took my hand._

" _So? Come on, it won't be so bad if we run," he laughed. I smiled giddily and nodded. "Okay, on 3. 1…2…"_

" _3!" I hollered. We took off into the rain laughing and running like mad. Jake fumbled for his keys while I ran to the other side, and finally, we got into the car. We took one look at each other and burst out laughing._

" _You are soaking wet!" I said between laughs. And he was – his black t-shirt was stuck to his body, and his hair was dripping. He was laughing just as hard, and poked my stomach._

" _So are you!" I could feel how wet my hair was, sticking to my face, and my long sleeved green shirt and jeans felt more like a second skin. We laughed and laughed, and when our laughter died down, we caught ourselves staring at each other. And that's when he kissed me. His hands were in my hair, and mine were twisted in his shirt, and we couldn't stop kissing. Eventually, though, air became a necessity, and we broke apart, panting, our foreheads touching._

" _Jake I…"_

" _Bella I…" we both said at the same time, then broke into laughter again._

" _I'm sorry, you go ahead," he said._

" _No, Jake, it's okay, you go," I said, nodding gently. He took a deep breath, and then laid it all out there._

" _Bells, I've liked you for so long now. Hell, I may even love you. I don't expect you to say it back so soon, with what's happened a few weeks ago and all, but I wanted you to know how I feel. You're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and amazing…" he pulled back far enough to cup my cheek in his hand. "And Edward never deserved you," he whispered. "That's why I got so mad when you said you were engaged to him, because I liked you so much, and I knew he wasn't good enough for you, or right for you. All I've ever done is care about you, Bells, and I hope you care about me too." I smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips._

" _I do, Jake, more than you will ever know," I grinned. "I liked you back when I got my license, but Edward kinda snuffed that fire out quickly. I wish I'd listened to you then, it could've been us getting married 3 weeks ago instead of me getting my heart broken and pawning an engagement ring."_

" _One day, Bells," he said, brushing my hair off my face and kissing my nose. "Sooooo…..you wanna be my girlfriend?" I burst out laughing._

" _That was real smooth, Jake," I laughed. He chuckled and winked at me._

" _Thanks, I try." He kissed my knuckles. "So is that a yes?"_

" _It's a yes," I grinned, leaning over to kiss him again._

After that, whenever we weren't working, Jake and I were attached at the hip. I quickly immersed myself in his circle of friends, and his sisters, Leah, Emily, and Kim became my best friends. Sometimes, if the boys were busy watching a football game or whatever, the girls and I would do our own girls day, and go get mani-pedis, or go shopping together. My life was finally starting to pan out how I imagined it.

After two years, right around my twenty-fourth birthday, Jake and I moved into our first house together. We were renting to own, and I loved it. It was a modest house, with a porch big enough for a swing and rocking chairs, a kitchen I could walk around and cook in, plenty of space out back, and three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs. One room became my office/the guest room with my futon in it, and the other was storage of stuff that wouldn't fit in the garage yet (Jake needed to install some shelves and rearrange things).

Right around our three year dating anniversary, the girls and I went out to brunch one morning while the guys went paintballing. As we were walking back to the car in the area of downtown Forks where they'd hold community events, I saw a bunch of balloons tied to the light poles.

" _I wonder what those balloons are for?" I said to the girls as we walked. They all just grinned and giggled at each other. "What?" I turned back to look at the balloons, and that's when I saw there was picture of me and Jacob stuck to each one. And the balloons were my favorite color, purple. We kept walking, and that's when Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth each came out from behind the pillars one by one and handed me two roses, my favorite flower. I got to the end of the sidewalk, and that's when Jake stepped out from behind the last pillar._

" _Jake, what's going on?" I said, walking right up to him. He grinned, kissed my cheek, and said "Turn around." I turned, and gasped, my hand not holding the flowers flying to my mouth. The guys had lined up with the girls, holding a handmade banner that said "Bella, will you marry me?" I turned back around, and when I saw Jake kneeling on the ground, with the ring box in his hands, I started crying._

" _Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than any woman in the entire world. I will never, ever give up on you, our family, or our dreams. Will you marry me?" I choked and laughed, wiping my eyes._

" _Of course I'll marry you, Jake!" I cried, flinging my arms around him and kissing him. He stood up and held me in his arms, swinging me around as he kissed me. I heard everyone cheer as he set me back down and slipped the ring onto my finger._

We went straight into wedding planning mode, and I couldn't have been more excited. We planned for the ceremony to be on the beach, and then would have the reception in the reservation community center banquet hall, which wasn't even five minutes from the beach. I found a beautiful purple dress for Rachel, my maid of honor, and Rebecca, Emily, Leah, and Kim, my bridesmaids, to wear. And my dress was drop dead gorgeous, I never wanted to take it off. Sam and Emily's boy, Caleb, was our ring bearer, and Kim and Jared's daughter, Lizzy, was our flower girl. Everything looked amazing, with white chairs and an archway decorated in white tulle and little purple flowers. As Charlie walked me down the aisle, I saw Jake try to discreetly wipe his face, but I saw him brush the tears away. Billy was a notary, so he was able to marry us, and everything was just beautiful.

We were dancing with the bridesmaids and groomsmen when the inevitable subject got brought up….

" _So, Jake, Bella," Quil shouted over the music. We all turned to look at him. "When are you two making a baby?" We all burst out laughing._

" _You put it so nicely too," I giggled, swaying in Jake's arms. He had his wrapped around me from behind, arms crossed over my waist. He kissed my cheek and smiled into it. "I don't know, but I'd like to wait a year. That'll give us time to settle into the married life, you know?"_

" _Don't jinx it Bella," Rebecca giggled. "Watch, you'll be pregnant with twins."_

" _Oh God, don't say that," I half-groaned, half-laughed. "Are you trying to kill me?"_

Turns out, she was, because six months later (of course), and it _was_ twins. I thought Jake was gonna fall out of his chair when the doctor said there were two babies in there. But he was so excited to be a dad, and he couldn't wait to find out if the babies were girls or boys, since they were identical twins. At my twenty week appointment, when we went to find out, he was like a little kid in a candy store.

" _Jake, stop bouncing your leg, please," I giggled, putting a hand on his knee. He chuckled and looked over at me, his eyes shining bright._

" _I can't help it, I'm excited!" he grinned, leaning over and kissing me, then leaning down to kiss my belly. "You're two boys in there aren't you?"_

" _I told you," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "It's two girls. A lot of my symptoms point to girls."_

" _Those are just old wives tales," Jake grinned, sitting up. "Watch, I'm right."_

" _You wanna make a bet, Black?" I said, giving him my best serious face. He burst out laughing._

" _Alright, Bells, I'll play. What's the bet?"_

" _Whoever loses has to buy ice cream on the way home," I grinned. That was my biggest craving. Jake laughed, shaking his head, but leaned over and kissed my cheek._

" _It's a bet."_

" _Isabella Black?" a nurse called. A nurse came out into the lobby, holding a clipboard with my chart. Jake and I stood up to follow her._

" _How are you doing today, Bella?" she asked nicely._

" _I'm doing alright," I smiled, sitting on the bench for her to take my blood pressure. "We're excited to find out the sex of the babies today."_

" _I bet, that's always so exciting," she smiled, writing down the numbers on my chart. "I remember after my husband and I found out we were having a girl, we made our registry and added all this girly stuff. It's so fun."_

" _Well, we'll be adding boy stuff I think," Jake grinned, taking my hand as I stepped onto the scale._

" _Oh, so Daddy's hoping for boys?" she giggled, adjusting the weights on the scale._

" _He is, but I think they're girls," I told her, stepping down. She led us into the exam room, and instructed me to pee in the cup in the bathroom, and then my doctor would be in shortly. Once I put the cup in the sample box in the wall, I got up on the table. Jake and I chatted about names and what nursery theme we'd do for a little while, and then Doctor Compton knocked and came in._

" _Hi Bella, Jake," he said, shaking both of our hands and grinning. "How are we doing? Ready to see what your babies are?" We both nodded our excitement, and he laughed. "Wonderful. Bella, while I get the machine fired up, why don't you lift your shirt and roll your pants down a little so I can get to your belly, please." I did as he instructed, and then he placed the gel on my belly._

" _Alright, let's see what we've got here," he said, moving the wand around. We heard the familiar static, before the sound of the two heartbeats playing over each other. He moved down to one sac, and started examining the baby._

" _Here's the first one," he said, turning the screen so we could see. I let out a little "aw," like I did every time. He moved down to the legs, and he chuckled._

" _This one's all spread out, ready to show us," he grinned. He moved the wand around, and that's when we saw…._

" _Is that a penis?" Jake asked._

" _Indeed it is," Dr. Compton said. Jake stood up and whooped, pumping a fist. I laughed and squeezed his hand._

" _Fine, you were right, they're boys," I grinned. "I'll buy the ice cream on the way home."_

" _It's okay, Bells, I'll buy," he laughed. He leaned down and kissed me. "I'm just excited we're gonna have two beautiful little boys."_

We spent the next 20 weeks preparing for our boys, painting the nursery, assembling furniture, having my baby shower, and decorating the nursery. We ended up deciding on a Woodland theme, and everything was decorated in green and cream colors, with trees, owls, bears, foxes, squirrels, and a few wolves too. And then, today, on a quiet, sunny morning in April, via emergency c-section….

"Here's the first boy!" Doctor Compton said, holding him up for me to see. My little boy was kicking and screaming, flailing his little limbs. I started "aww"ing and crying, trying to sit up to see him. Jacob immediately went over behind the curtain to see him and take pictures.

"And here's boy number two!" This boy was a little pudgier than his brother, but otherwise, they were identical. I cried tears of joy, and while they cleaned him up, Jacob brought me the first boy.

"What's his name?" one of the nurses asked me.

"Daniel Charles Black," I said, holding him and stroking his jet black hair off his forehead. The second his cheek touched my chest he started calming down. He just stared up at me through half-lidded eyes, mouth hanging open slightly, almost like the muscles in his mouth stopped mid-cry.

"And here's your other boy," a nurse said, bringing him over and placing him in my other arm. "What's this one's name?"

"Joshua William Black," Jacob told them. He was stroking Joshua's cheek with his thumb. "They're so tiny, Bells."

"How much did they weigh?" I asked.

"Daniel was 7lbs 2 oz, and Joshua was 7lbs 8oz," the nurse who weighed them told us. "And then were an inch apart in length; Daniel was 20 inches, and Joshua was 21."

"My big boys," I grinned, giving them both gentle squeezes. After they were taken into recovery and I was stitched up, they took me to them, and Jake gave them to me so I could nurse.

"Hey Bells, you know what I was thinking about?" Jake said quietly, brushing the hair off my forehead.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Edward," he chuckled. I looked up at him, confused.

"What? Why?"

"Karma's a bitch," he laughed. I blinked, then burst out laughing. Daniel and Joshua started fussing and crying, and I immediately soothed them with "shh"s and latching them back on.

"You're so right, Jake," I chuckled.

Karma was indeed a heartless bitch. And I loved her for it.


End file.
